


Am I Felicity? I can’t remember much of anything.

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [38]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FF#41 from SmoaknArrow.<br/>Oliver is chasing a criminal when Felicity stops answering him trough the comm. She fell and lost her memory.<br/>He takes her to the Hospital where he found amnesia version of Felicity is honest to the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Felicity? I can’t remember much of anything.

Was she for real? He was chasing an international killer he needed to get him, stop him and find who hired him. Everything was going great and then he lost him he needed her to get his location via GPS tracking and she wasn’t responding.

“Felicity. Talk to me?”

He heard someone moving on the other side of the comm.

“I’m…”

“Where is he, Felicity? I need his location.”

“Who?”

That was a really strange question. She was working on this investigation for weeks.

“Felicity, are you okay?”

“Don’t know. Who’s Felicity? Is she here?”

He felt cold all of the sudden. She didn’t knew her name? What was going on? He turn the Ducati and went back to the lair, the killer code named Falcon forgotten.

He walked down the stairs dreading what he was going to find. Felicity sat at her chair. At first glimpse everything looked as usual but then there was the stillness. She wasn’t typing, she was always typing when she was sitting in front of her computers, he only now noticed that.

“Felicity…”

She turned the chair with a startle.

“Hi you scared me.”

He saw the blood on her head, got some medical essentials from the drawer next to the medical station and got closer

“You have blood on your head. What happen? Do you remember?”

He was testing her.

“I fell… I think… there” she pointed to the the right of her table and that’s when he saw it, the tip of the table was bloody and some hair was noticeable on it.

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Are you my boyfriend?”

“No” but he wish he could be.

“Then you’re that girl, what was her name I can’t recall… Felicity, boyfriend?”

“You are Felicity.” the gash was deep and her amnesia concerned him enough to take her to the Hospital.

“I am?”

“Yes. Now I must ask you something.”

“I don’t seem to remember much of anything.” her eyes were getting watery.

“Shh, shh, I’m here. You will be okay. I just need to get my things and I will take you to the Hospital.”

“But I…” she stuttered “…I don’t even know my name.”

“But I do and I will be there with you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now I will be right back.” he was going to say her name again but he notice that the more he said it the more upset she got for not remembering it.

The trip to the Hospital was fast.

The emergency room was packed. He manage to find her a sit and he stood next to her filling in the papers the hospital needed.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Oliver.”

“Just in case I never said it before, you’re cute.”

Oliver almost dropped the pen.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. Every women, and some men, in the room are looking at me with envy right now.”

He turned to look. Noticed some pairs of eyes flying down to empty laps and to the floor. Felicity was right.

“They know me. They are staring at me not you.”

“I’m sure you’re wrong, Oliver. Envy has a powerful vibe.”

“Maybe they envy me for being with you.”

She laugh.

“Funny too. I sure hope I jumped you before this happen.” she was pointing at her head but Oliver had just froze in the middle of describing the accident.

“Stop.” he felt his face burn.

“I see that I did not. I must be a very boring girl. Maybe we should go and I can stay like this.”

Not going to happen, he wanted Felicity back he would pay, he would owe Thea for life but he wanted his Girl Wednesday back ASAP.

“Let me finish here and then a doctor will check you. Let’s leave it to the doctor’s okay?”

“I’ll behave. But tell me more about Felicity.”

“She’s my friend my assistant and partner.”

“GAH You love her.”

Where the hell did that come from?

“Look at those loving puppy eyes when you talk about her.”

This insightful Felicity was a menace.

“It’s not your concern.”

“Yes it is, if I’m her it his.”

“You are but aren’t.”

“Is that your way of saying you want her back?”

“It’s the way I’m saying I want my friend safe and in good health.”

“So are you going to drop the bomb on her…me soon?”

“Bomb?”

“That you love her.” she slapped his leg hard.

Now literally everyone in the room was staring and they weren’t even hiding it.

“Stop. I’m not going to drop any bomb on Felicity.”

“Why? I would have like to jump you. As you are not letting me get out of here without the doctor’s checking on me and resolve this amnesia thing I would like for her… me to get to do that instead.”

“I’m not going to do that. Wait here.” he walked to the counter, dropped the papers and got a sympathetic smile from the lady there.

“God with that ass, those muscle and those… well everything you must really be a treat in bed. I can’t believe I haven’t tried anything.”

He was getting aroused with this version of Felicity more than he wanted to admit. He kept repeating in his head “It’s not Felicity, It’s not Felicity.” but it was getting to be too much.

“Felicity Smoak” was the name called by the loud speakers.

He looked around the room there were so many people there he was sure it wasn’t her turn.

“Deary I think it’s you. Go on.” the old lady next to Felicity nudged her with her arm.

“Felicity Smoak” her name echoed the room once more from the speakers.

“Come on.”

He noticed the lady from the counter wink and he smiled back to her. She had been nice enough to push Felicity up on the emergency list.

“Felicity will have to stay for the night Mr Queen.” the doctor was informing him when he was allowed into the room.

“Okay” if she was staying so would he “Any idea if she will get her memories back?”

“We can’t tell for sure just yet but this kind of amnesia usually is temporary. Tomorrow we will know more.”

“Thank you.”

He sat back looking at her sleeping. He just wished for her to be back and not a version of her.

The nurses came and went all night. He was quite unaware to the fact they were coming to check on him and use Felicity as an excuse to get into the room.

The sun was high when he noticed her moving.

“Good morning.”

She smiled, he had never watched her wake up before and she looked sexy even in the hospital bed.

“Good morning, Oliver.”

“How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts.”

“Are you…”

“I’m Felicity Megan Smoak, IT expert, unwilling Executive Assistant to Oliver Queen.”

“I’m so glad your back.”

“So am I…”

The door open and the doctor’s voice echoed the room

“Ms Smoak. How are you feeling?”

“Myself.”

“Very good.” he did some tests “Do you have anyone home that can watch over you?”

“N…”

“Yes” Oliver beat her to the answer.

“Okay then I’ll get the paperwork done and you will be out of here in no time.”

Felicity was focused on Oliver and as soon as she heard the door closed.

“Oliver I live alone.”

“You do have a couch I expect?”

“Yes, but…”

“Good. I’ll sleep on the couch then.”

“Aren’t you worried I’ll jump you?” she smiled wickedly at him.


End file.
